


I'm a What?!

by WhoreHouseFanfics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreHouseFanfics/pseuds/WhoreHouseFanfics
Summary: Edward x Armstrong by Molly of WhoreHouseFanfics





	I'm a What?!

A - You're an alchemist, Edward.  
E - I'm a... WHAT?!  
A - Edward, you're an alchemist.  
E - I'm a what?!  
A - An alchemist, Edward.  
E - I'm an ALCHEMIST?!  
A - Yes Edward, you're an alchemist.  
E - but I'm just Edward.  
A - Well, "Just Edward ", you're an alchemist.  
E - but I'm just Edward!  
A - No, "Just Edward", you - are an alchemist!  
E - Listen here Armstrong I'm just Edward!  
A - NO! Edward, you are an alchemist!  
E - I'm not an alchemist, Armstrong, I'm just Edward!  
A - Listen Edward, you are an alchemist!  
E - No Armstrong, I'm just Edward!  
A - Edward, for god's sake, you are an alchemist!  
E - AN ALCHEMIST?! I'm just Edward!  
A - Nooo, "Just Edward "! You're an alchemist.  
E - I'm not an alchemist, Armstrong, I'm just Edward.  
A - Noooooo. Just Edward. You are an alchemist.  
E - I'm not an alchemist, Armstrong!  
A - EDWARD you are an alchemist!  
E - Listen here Armstrong you FAT OAF! I'm not a FUCKING ALCHEMIST!  
A - For god's sake Edward, what is with this language?! You're a FUCKING ALCHEMIST.  
E - I don't give a FUCK you FAT SPARKLY BASTARD! I'm not a FUCKING ALCHEMIST!  
A - Listen Edward, you're going to go to Central City and do TRANSMUTATION and SHIT. And you're going to be FUCKING pleased about it!  
E - I don't WANT to do your FUCKING transmutations you BASKET CASE! stick it up your fucking DICK-HOLE!  
A - My fucking WHAT?!?!  
E - ARMSTRONG, y'er pushing me over the FUCKING line!  
A - No I'm not. You - are an alchemist! You're going to go to Central City, you're going to do transmutations, you'll get a pocket watch, you'll get a fucking dog, it'll deliver your mail - DEAL WITH IT. YA TWAT.  
E - I'M GOING TO FUCKING PUT MY DICK IN THE DOG  
A - I did that when I was younger, and that was a bad move. You, are an alchemist.  
E - I'm a WHAT?!  
A - YOU'RE AN ALCHEMIST EDWARD, FOR FUCK SAKE, LISTEN TO MEH!  
E - Armstrong I've been through this I don't give a BLOODY FUCK WHAT YOU THINK.  
A - This is NOT negotiable! You come with me you SPECCY BOWL-HAIRED CUT FUCK SMALL DICK SKINNY CUNT EAT MORE WANKER  
E - I'LL FUCKING SET YER MUSTACHE ON FIRE!  
A - 'MON THEN YA LITTLE SPECCY CUNT, SQUARE-GO LIKE  
E - I'LL FUCKING BURST YE'  
A - Right you, you little wank stain. If you don't get your act together, I'm gonna drag you to Central City. You'll get a pocket watch, you'll get a dog that'll deliver your SHITEY mail and that'll be that and you'll enjoy it ya' sch-ch-ff-chhssh-chinky.  
E - I'll fucking NAW yer ARM off, Armstrong!  
A - Listen you, get near my arm and I'll slap you across the face like a little BITCH  
E - I'll PUMP ye' SILLY.  
A - C'MON THEN YA CUNT  
E - SUCK MAH PIXIE DICK YA CHUBBY COON  
A - I'll RUPTURE YOUR FUCKING ANUS WITH MAH MASSIVE BEAR COCK  
E - I'll RIP YER GIANT DICK OFF AND BASH YE ACROSS THE JAW WITH IT  
A - LET'S GO RIGHT NOW BRING IT ON YA LITTLE WANK


End file.
